Stormzy
Stormzy (real name Michael Ebenezer Kwadjo Omari Owuo Jr) was the first ever grime artist to top the UK albums chart. Stormzy began his music career in 2014. He is the cousin of rapper Nadia Rose. Stormzy was heavily influenced by the likes of Wiley and Skepta, however he sometimes cites R&B artists such as Frank Ocean and Lauryn Hill for sound influences. Stormzy won the best grime artist award at the 2014 and 2015 MOBO Awards. After the 2014 MOBO Awards Stormzy became the first ever unsigned rapper to perform on Later... With Jools Holland. he was named an artist to look out for on the BBCs influential sound of music list in 2015 as well. He was also named Solo Artist of the year at the GQ Men Of the year award by Jeremy Corbyn in 2017. Later in September 2017 he was placed Number 100 on a list of The 100 most influential people on the left, a list created by Ian Dale who was a Conservative Commentator at the time. Stormzy's most successful song was entitled Shut Up which was originally meant as a YouTube freestyle, he wanted to attempt to get this track that was at platinum status to number one on the singles chart however failed to do so as it hit eight when it had become the time for the Christmas number one. He is also known as Wicked Skengman The Problem. He was embroiled in anti LGBT controversy after old tweets from his youth were dug up, as to which he apologised about and assured everyone that he had changed since then. Stormzy seems to support the Labour Party being called 'Corbs favourite rapper.' He released his debut and only album to date Gang Signs & Prayer in 2017. Stormzy has performed on BBC 1's The Graham Norton Show in the past. Stormzy closed out the BRIT Awards in 2018. In 2018 Stormzy also played a part in discovering the talents of Jorja Smith later befriending her as she won best new talent at the BRIT Awards 2018. It seemed Stormzy blamed Theresa May for The Grenfell Tower Fire during the BRIT Awards 2018 changing some lyrics to closing the show from Blinded By Your Grace Pt 2 to 'Yo Theresa May, where's your money for Grenfell!' In 2019 Stormzy got his first number one album with Gang Signs & Prayer, and first number one single with Vossi Bop, he also became the first ever black artist to headline Glastonbury Festival. Idris Elba featured in the music video to Vossi Bop just a few seconds after Stormzy sings the lyrics, 'When I'm James Bond tryna live my movie like I'm Idris!' The pair are seen in Black Suits Nodding their heads with sunglasses on in another section of the bathroom that Stormzy was in when he was just singing the previous lyrics a few seconds before this. In Crown when Stormzy sings 'rain pouring at the BRITs I'm still soaked' he is referring to his freestyle that he did at the BRITs as he had rain pour down on him as he was topless. Stormzy is dating or is married to Maya Jama, and in 2018 Jama got her own radio show. He also featured on Ed Sheeran's No. 6 Collaborations project on the song Take Me Back To London. The song hit number one on August 30th 2019 after gaining more popularity due to a remix by Sir Spiro. The song includes Sheeran's childhood nickname 'Teddy' and Stormzy's real name of Michael via the lyric 'it's that time Big Mike, and Teddy or on Grime'. Later Stormzy's song Crown which was released but three weeks prior to Take Me Back To London is referenced. The song also sees some of Ed's lyrics allude to what Stormzy had done of late with him providing reference to the BRIT Awards 2018 closing show, and the fact that Stormzy performed at Glastonbury 2019, as Stormzy went on to respond that 'It don't stop' meaning that his BRIT award and closing show performance in 2018 may well have helped him rise to much deeper levels of fame, and that he had the headline spot at Glastonbury in 2019. The remix includes two new verses for track newcomers Jaykae and Aitch respectively, prior to this the pair were heavily unknown with Aitch only having featured on Young T & Bugsey's Strike a Pose, and his own song Taste (Make it Shake), not much is known about Jaykae on the other hand however though at the moment. The song acts as Stormzy's second ever number one single with Vossi Bop being the first, and his second number one of 2019 (again with Vossi Bop being the first). Whereas it was Ed Sheeran's eighth ever number one and third of the year 2019 with the first two being I Don't Care (Featuring Justin Bieber) and Beautiful People (featuring Khalid). It went unnotted however on the UK Official chart top 40 as to what number of number one singles Aitch and Jaykae now held host to however though. On Saturday 7th September 2019 Stormzy released a new song titled Sounds of the Skeng. On Saturday 13th September Sounds of the Skeng charted at #20 on the UK official chart top 40. Track Discography Notable Tracks By Stormzy Include: Dreamers Disease EP (Stormzy) Not That Deep (Stormzy) I'm Fine (Chip and Shalo feat Stormzy) Know Me From (Stormzy) Shut up (Stormzy) Blinded By Your Grace (Stormzy) WickedSkengman 4 (Stormzy) Power (Little Mix feat Stormzy) Scary (Stormzy) Blinded By Your Grace pt 2 (Stormzy feat MNEK) Vossi Bop (Stormzy) Crown (Stormzy) Shine Girl (MoStack feat Stormzy) Take Me Back To London (Ed Sheeran feat Stormzy and later remixed by Sir Spiro to feature Aitch and Jaykae as well) Sounds of the Skeng (Stormzy) Category:Singers Category:British singing talent Category:Albums Category:Collaborations